tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Uppengraden
:"Anyway, enough small talk. Prepare for your transformation." :―'Dr. Uppengraden', prior to operating on the to-be Pancolawich. Dr. Uppengraden is a psychic BLU Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Rivfruifv. His theme song is Fable - Hall of Heroes. His battle theme is Coldplay - Chinese Sleep Chant. Biography Dr. Uppengraden has a very dark and troubled past. Around ten years ago, he lost his close friend, simply referred to as the Librarian Sniper, to a female Engineer demon known as Silhouette, who twisted his mind and turned him into the evil Touching Story. Later, Silhouette broke into an abandoned hospital run by Uppengraden and his daughter, Beatrix. The helpless doctor watched as the demon stole the soul of his daughter in right front of him, with no way to restore her. Many months after the incident, Dr. Uppengraden found the bird mask Beatrix bought from an antique shop with her own money and hung up on the wall in her room. The doctor put on the mask, but couldn't get it back off. The mask had molded to his face, giving him telekinetic powers and a slight change in personality. Dr. Uppengraden was now more vengeful and merciless, unlike his harmless older self. Ten years later, he found a severely wounded Demoman and brought him to his hospital. The Demoman was not only healed, but augmented and genetically engineered by the doctor to become a more powerful and determined being than his older self. His name was Pancolawich. Appearance Dr. Uppengraden appears as a BLU Medic wearing a Blighted Beak mask and the Der Wintermantel, with Archimedes, Sir Hootsalot, and the Bird-Man of Aberdeen perched on his shoulders and arm. His backpack is also absent. Personality and Behavior Dr. Uppengraden is an apparent animal lover, and is very fond of birds, so therefore he keeps a large collection of them. He also has a pet BLU Werevy named Achtung, who also serves as another companion for the psychic doctor. While Dr. Uppengraden is fond of his pets, he isn't afraid to discipline them when they get out of hand, such as when he had to telekinetically restrain Achtung from eating Pancolawich's Sandvich head. Aside from most of his own creations like Pancolawich, Dr. Uppengraden isn't very fond of Freaks despite being a Freak himself, though he would rather kill himself than admit it. He has had bad experiences with most Freaks, most notably Silhouette, who killed many, if not all, people whom he had been close to. The betrayal of Touching Story hasn't helped matters either. Therefore, Dr. Uppengraden is willing to do anything to eliminate his enemies and avenge his losses, including experimenting on (willing) patients and turning them into Freaks. Powers and Abilities Dr. Uppengraden has the ability to perform Telekinesis. Using the force of his own mind, he can mentally freeze enemies, pick them up, and move them somewhere else, giving him an advantage in combat. He can also telekinetically talk to allies without other people hearing him by sending brainwaves to other's brains that translate to dialogue; complete with artificial realism in voice(i.e. echoes, distance between communication, etc.). He can also steal people's souls, which turns the victim into stone; to achieve this effect all parts of a soul would have to be stolen. When he stole part of BLU Nnnngh Sniper's soul, it slightly paralysed BLU Nnnngh Sniper, thus weakening him, but it did not turn him into stone. However, he only uses this move when he feels that he needs to. As such, it is very rare that you will find Dr. Uppengraden turning people into stone statues. Dr. Uppengraden can also switch items with other items. A good example is when he switched a box of chocolates with a bomb in order to stop Touching Story from ruining Valentine's Day. More of Dr. Uppengraden's abilities include a telekinetic Force Push, which is an extension of his main ability mentioned above, and teleportation, which allows him to move from place to place and is handy in combat. Apparently, Dr. Uppengraden is unaffected by Spiritual Demoman's Demortalization ability. How he is unaffected by it is unknown, knowing the violent nature of Demortalization itself, but it is assumed that since he is a fellow psychic, Dr. Uppengraden can use his telekinesis to resist its effects. Faults and Weaknesses *Dr. Uppengraden is not very proficient in hand-to-hand combat and so heavily relies on his psychic powers to keep his opponents at a safe distance. *Dr. Uppengraden will presumably experience painful headaches and other negative side-effects if he keeps using his abilities past their limits, since his powers are based on the mind. Trivia *His full name is Dietrich Kai Uppengraden. *In an alternate joke universe, Dr. Uppengraden is capable of breakdancing to "Walking on a Dream" by Empire of the Sun. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *The Origins of Pancolawich *Touching Story Ruins Valentine's Day ''The Masked Offender Series *The Masked Offender, Ep. 1: Dr. Uppengraden *The Masked Offender, Ep. 2: Fruit & Vegetable *The Masked Offender, Ep. 3: Handsome Rogue *The Masked Offender, Ep. 4: BLK Vagineer *The Masked Offender, Ep. 5: Optimus Pootis Pancolawich Adventure'' *The Actual Backstory of Dr. Uppengraden (Flashback/Normal) *The Actual Backstory of Touching Story (Flashback) *The Imposter Category:BLU Team Category:Freak Hunters Category:Humanoids Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by Rivfruifv Category:Near-normal Category:Reality-warpers